Oliver's Love
Oliver's Love is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Voice cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Jade Jones, Christine Cavanaugh, Ray Cezan, Ben Silverstone, Rory Kinnear, Craig Russell, Keri Collins, Ray Panthaki, Reg Traviss, James Bradshaw, Richard Dwyer, Danny Cooksey, Gabriel Damon and Paul Keating as The Kittens * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Una Stubbs as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * Jane Horracks as Snowdrop the White Cat * Brian Wilde as Meredith * Sally Hawkins as Baby Duckling * Angela Thorne as Mother Duck * Richard Pearce, John Baddeley, Colin McFarlane, Gary Martin, Tim Brooke-Taylor, Billy Connolly, Ken Dodd, Hugh Laurie, Derek Nimmo, Leslie Phillips, Greg Proops, Denis Quilley, Brian Blessed, Simon Callow, Bernard Cribbins, Patrick Fyffe, Jimmy Hibbert, Jonathan Kydd, William Rushton and George Logan as the Cops * John Alderton, Jim Dale, Martin Clunes, Michael Bentine, Brian Trueman, Brian Cant, Richard Baker, Simon Cadell, Leonard Mimoy, Derek Jacobi, Paul Copley, Neil Morrissey, Patrick Allen, Peter Coyote, Lenny Henry, Eric Thompson, Bernard Hill, Vincent Price, Spike Milligan and Ed Herlihy as the Grenadier Guards * Melendy Britt as the Wicked Queen * Jimmy Hibbert as Vile the Bluebottle and the Policeman * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor * Alastair Sim as Monster Wolf Fluff * Joe Ranft as Zorak and Lokar * Hans Conried as Kobra Kahn * Jerry Dexter as Repton Guard * George DiCenzo as Reptal Rider * Alan Dinehart as Scales * Walker Edmiston as Repton * Michael Evans as Wraptor * Al Fann as Rattlor * Dan Gilvezan as Tung Lashor * Johnny Haymer as Fang Man * Keye Luke as Clawful * Dennis Marks as Lizorr * Lou Scheimer, Allan Melvin, Shepard Menken, John Stephenson, Frank Welker, Bill Woodson, Alan Young and Joe Ranft as Horde Troopers * Linda Gary as Shadow Weaver Additional voices * Michael Ansara * Michael Bell * Bob Bergen * William Callaway * Christopher Collins * Peter Cullen * Stanley Jones * Alan Oppenheimer * Vic Perrin * Gary Owens * Neil Ross * Michael Rye * Dick Tufeld * Barney Phillips * Ron Feinberg * Stan Lee * Alan Dinehart * Alan Reed * Richard Briers * Vincent Price * Ken Barrie * Gordon Heath * Bernard Cribbins * Bob Ridgley * Tony Jay * Len Carlson * William Conrad * Christopher Plummer * Michael Rye * Tom Baker * Roger Hargreaves * David Bedella * Teresa Gallagher * Ronnie Schell * Mike Grady * William Hope * Ted Ray * Hal Smith * Togo Igawa * Clive Mantle * Maggie Ollerenshaw * John Stephenson * Rob Rackstraw * Kerry Shale * Keith Wickham * John Vernon * Glenn Wrage * Michael Brandon * Martin Sherman * Derek Jacobi * Lennie Weinrib * Roy Kinnear * George S. Irving * Ron Perlman * Pat Hingle * Frank Welker * Michael Hordern * Martin Jarvis * Joe Ranft * Bill Woodson * Steven Spielberg * Kelsey Grammer * Butch Hartman * Andrew Stanton * Hank Azaria * Ken Page * Richard White * Mike Judge * John Goodman * Kevin Conroy * Chris Sarandon * Ernest Borgnine * Red Skelton * Bob Godfrey * Pete Postlethwaite * Tony Robinson * Eric Thompson * Jimmy Hibbert * Nigel Planer * Peter Hawkins * John Thomson * Eve Karpf * Martin Sheen * Colin Jeavons * Patrick Stewart * Tom Hanks * David Jason * Jon Pertwee * Victor Spinetti * Melvyn Hayes * Sheila Steafel * Jerome Flynn * Mollie Sugden * Susan Sheridan Music Randy Newman Songs * Butterfly Kisses - Art Garfunkel * My Valentine - Martina McBride Transcript * Oliver's Love Transcript Scenes * In the Coton Manor Gardens, Oliver saw the flowers are beautiful and smell. * Oliver sit down and he love the flowers and love a beauitful butterfly. * Snowdrop the white cat was in the flower field was so beautiful and she saw a beautiful butterfly. Production Animation Filming Cast Music Soundtrack * Original soundtrack score composed by Randy Newman. Runtime 198 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on November 1, 1988. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Northamptonshire Category:1988 films Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Films about ducks Category:Films about kittens Category:Oliver the Kitten films